


Dear Ella

by Writer_at_the_Table



Category: Cinderella (1950), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Early Work, Epistolary, Gen, Old Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_at_the_Table/pseuds/Writer_at_the_Table
Summary: Elphaba's reply to a letter from Cinderella asking her to curse the Big Bad Wolf.
Kudos: 1





	Dear Ella

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school assignment from back when I was in either middle school or high school, probably middle school, so over a decade and a half ago, at least. Sadly, my copy is not dated. We were given letters in fictional personas from children to respond to. I wish I still had the letter I was answering, but it has been lost to time.

Ella,

Well, that's the last time I let the Great and Powerful Fraud manage my PR. Daddy Dearest has every character in the multiverse convinced I'm a power-hungry sociopath who flies around attacking innocents willy-nilly. For a self-described 'corn-fed hick,' he's quite the politician. You, of all people, should know better than to believe everything you hear, considering all the vicious rumors your step-sisters spread about you in town. I thought you were smart, Ella. Maybe all the soot and cinder has sunk into your brain. I don't curse good people anymore than you bully your stepsisters and torture small animals.

As for cursing villains, I'm afraid I must decline. After the debacle with the so-called 'wizard' back in Oz, when I thought I'd lost Fiyero, I swore I wouldn't stick my broomstick into other people's problems ever again. Every time I try to help, people get hurt. You needn't worry about the Big Bad Wolf. Word is he's been hit with so many lawsuits he'll be answering subpoenas for the rest of his natural life. There isn't a curse in the Grimmerie as harsh as that. Your 'loving' family shouldn't be a a problem for much longer, either. I've spoken to Glinda on your behalf. She'll be dispatching an agent to your reality within the next few weeks, probably a fairy With luck, your fairy will be more competent than the three dimwits she sent to protect Aurora. The constant slave labor your stepmother demands of you may be exhausting, but you don't need to sleep for decades. No one needs that much rest.

I've got to go now, Glinda's just arrived for her monthly visit - I really wish she'd stop traveling everywhere in that ridiculous bubble of hers, she looks like an idiot and she's drawing attention to our safehouse - and if I don't hurry, she and Fiyero will start without me. Write back when Glinda's agent shows up. I'm curious to see whom she sends up sending. In the meantime, start thinking about what you want to do once you're free of that prison your stepmother keeps insisting is a home, and for Oz's sake, stop calling yourself Cinderella. Your mother and father named you Ella. That's your name. Don't give your tormentors the satisfaction of letting their demeaning name define you. 

Sincerely, Elphaba Thropp, Wicked Witch of the West


End file.
